


A taste of Christmas

by ravenditefairylights



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, but he likes the present galadriel gets him, celeborn doesnt understand why, galadriel is very excited about christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/pseuds/ravenditefairylights
Summary: Christmas is not a very big celebration in Doriath, so Celeborn is very surprised to be woken by Galadriel jumping on his bed at the crack of dawn, excited like an elfling.





	A taste of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rorythelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorythelion/gifts).



> A/N: I am aware that Christmas did not exist as a holiday and celebration in Middle-earth, but I don’t particularly care. Let’s pretend for this one-shot that they did.
> 
> Rorythelion, I hope you like your Christmas present

_“It’s a wonderful vibe to be happy with the people you love…”_

_-Panic! At The Disco, ‘Feels like Christmas’_

* * *

The first rays of sunlight kissed Celeborn’s skin, the golden light picking inside the room by a peak between the curtains.  For a moment Celeborn closed his eyes and allowed himself to just enjoy the peace and quiet of the early morning.

The peace, unfortunately did not last very long. It was mere seconds later, when the door was rudely slammed open, and before Celeborn had the chance to turn around or even open his eyes, someone jumped on his bed.

“Get up! What are you doing still sleeping? It’s Christmas!” That voice was-

“Altáriel?” Celeborn suddenly felt wide awake, and he sat up on his bed faster than would be possible for him, considering he was not a morning person. Next to him, dressed in a plain white dress and with her golden hair tied in a braid behind her head stood the last person Celeborn would ever expect to find on his bed. He gaped at the _elleth_ for a long moment, his cheeks burning with embarassement. “What are doing here?” He finally managed to ask. “And how did you get into my house?”

“Galathil let me in.” Galadriel said, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I can’t believe you’re still sleeping!” She sounded beyond disappointed with him. Celeborn pushed himself on his elbows and turned a little to face her better. His cheeks were still burning, but he managed to ignore this, along with the fact that he was in his sleeping garments, and on his bed was sitting _Galadriel_ of all elves.

“What am I supposed to do?” He asked. “Did I miss something important?”

Galadriel gaped at him, a look of offended shock on her face. “Missed something!” She cried. “It’s Christmas!”

“Yes, I am aware.” Celeborn said.

“Are you not excited?” Galadriel asked. She looked unable to understand his lack of enthusiasm at this piece of information.

“Well, yes, I guess.”

“You guess!” The blonde exclaimed. “Is Christmas not a holiday here?” For the first time since she had come barging into his room she looked uncertain.

“No, no, it is a holiday.” Celeborn assured her. “I just do not see why you are so excited about it; it is not a big celebration.” Galadriel’s face fell, and Celeborn felt guilty for ruining her enthusiasm. “Is it- is it of great importance to you?” He asked hesitantly.

“We always used to get together at Christmas.” His friend said with a nostalgic tone. “We would all gather at grandfather’s house at Tirion; it was the only time when Uncle Nolo and Uncle Fëanáro did not fight.” Celeborn ignored the use of the Qenya names and did not interrupt. “Findaráto and Macalaurë would sing, and when Káno got married, Líriel would sing with them as well. Turukáno and Elenwë were in their own little world, as were Nelyo and Findekáno. Irissë was always hanging about with Tyelko when she was not with me, and the Ambarussa, Arakáno and the rest of my brothers were always up to one mischief or the other. Aunt Findis would sit with me and grandmother and judge everyone as Aunt Irimë and my father tried to keep their brothers from fighting and Mahtan and grandfather tried to keep every one of us in line, with the occasional help from Nelyo.”

Celeborn did not ask her if she missed them, it was clear from her voice and expression that she did. Her brows were furrowed together, and her eyes looked far away, reliving a memory he had never known. Her voice was laced with sadness, and a nostalgia was all about her.

“I am sorry.” He said instead, drawing Galadriel back into reality. The _elleth_ graced him with a small smile.

“There is no use pondering on the past.” She said, but Celeborn knew very well that Galadriel did not wish to leave her past behind her. It was one of the reasons he had not spoken of his feelings for her. His family thought it unwise for him to court her, and Celeborn was reluctant to lose their friendship if his feelings were not requited.

“You were excited about the celebration before.” He said, trying to bring back some of her previous enthusiasm. “Did you have anything in mind?”

Galadriel smiled at him, and her eyes twinkled again. “Why yes.” She said, and with a fast movement she rose from the bed. “Get dressed.” She instructed, throwing a pile of clothes at him. They were the ones he wore yesterday, and had been far too tired to sort them properly. Celeborn complied, quickly changing into them as Galadriel inspected his bedroom. She opened one of his drawers, and Celeborn jumped from the bed and stopped her before she could see what he kept inside.

“So where are we going?” He asked.

Galadriel smiled. “Not far, come on.” She took his hand, and Celeborn made an effort not to let his face go scarlet. It was because of this that he did not understand Galadriel’s intentions until she opened the window.

“Surely you do not intend us to leave by the window?” He asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

“That is exactly what I am intending.” Galadriel smirked. “In Valinor, Nelyo had become an expert of escaping from windows in the middle of the night, and it is a skill he passed down to me. Come on.” She urged and climbed on the windowsill. “Tis not as hard as it looks.” With that she carefully jumped down, and Celeborn watched as she flawlessly landed on her feet and gestured at him in encouragement. Figuring there was no other way out of this, Celeborn sighed and climbed on the windowsill as well. Taking a deep breath he jumped, and tripped over his feet as he landed, ending up face-first at the grass.

“See?” Galadriel asked from above him. “It wasn’t so hard.”

Celeborn stood up and brushed himself. “I landed on my face.” He pointed out.

“It happens to the best of us the first time.” Galadriel waved a hand in dismissal. “Come on!” She grabbed his hand suddenly and started running. At first Celeborn was so surprised that he almost lost his footing and ended up at the ground again, but he adjusted quickly and started running after her, her hand jerking him forward.

“Altáriel, slow down!” He said, trying to keep up with her fast pace. Galadriel completely ignored him, and after some time Celeborn lost all his sense of direction and let himself he blindly leaded through the forest.

Finally, Galadriel stopped, and even if Celeborn had been here before, he was too dizzy and breathless to bother trying to remember the place. He simply settled for the fact that everywhere around him there were trees, and concluded that they were somewhere in the forest.

“What do you do at Christmas?” Galadriel asked, turning to face him fully.

“We usually just have a formal family dinner.” Celeborn replied honestly. He was about to ask “why?” when Galadriel took a step closer, her eyes never leaving his.

“Back in Valinor we had as a tradition the exchanging of gifts at Christmas.” She said.

“Really?” Celeborn asked. He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks with every step Galadriel took forward, but he forced his voice to remain even. “That is a very nice tradition.”

“I have a gift for you.” The _elleth_ said, taking yet another step forward. She was so close that Celeborn could see that there was a ting of silver in the outside of her crystal-blue irises.

“Really?” His voice caught a little as Galadriel leaned in her nose just brushing his. There were some light freckles on her nose, just a shade darker than her pale skin.

“Yes.” She said and kissed him. Celeborn did not even stop to be shocked that _Galadriel was actually kissing him,_ but immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Her lips on his were soft, and tasted of caramel; perhaps she had some for breakfast. They broke away a few minutes later, both of them gasping for breath. Galadriel put her head on his shoulder, and Celeborn breathed in her sweet scent of vanilla.

“Do you like my Christmas present?” She asked, her voice muffled by his clothes, but the vibrations on his neck sent shivers down his spine.

Celeborn found that he liked his Christmas present a lot, and proved this by capturing Galadriel’s lips in another kiss. The _elleth_ did not seem to mind, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck Celeborn was so glad Galathil let her in the house.


End file.
